1. Field of the Invention
Present invention consists of a method and system for providing assistance to a distressed vehicle, preferably a truck, having a damaged wheel component during a travel condition. In particular, the present invention regards a cheaper and faster method to substitute a damaged wheel component, for example a damaged wheel with an inflated tire, to a vehicle during a travel, for example during a travel in a highway or in a position far to every dealer. Said vehicle may be a car, truck, motorcycle, bus, trailer and wheeled equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some cases the vehicles are not provided with a further wheel, for example some trucks are not provided with a further wheel. In these cases the users of said vehicles are not able to complete the travel without an assistance aid.
It is known that many tire company provides assistance service systems for their tire users. Michelin provides an assistance service named “Euroassist” to users which subscribe an agreement.
In particular, said company provides a system comprising a plurality of assistance point and an assistance center. The assistance center receives the calls from a vehicle with the damaged tire and it provides to send one aid units from one of said plurality assistance point to said vehicle. Said aid unit provides to substitute the damaged tire with another new tire. Said new tire is sold at a fixed prize in accordance with the above agreement. Each of the assistance points must have a minimum stock of predetermined tire models.